GBF: Old wars waged anew
by Brahma3
Summary: Every mecha genre has its fanbase where fans argue which would win over what. Here the world of Gunpla is about to be expanded. Which of these fans will have their faith rewarded? An altered universe (slightly) with original characters Please review
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: I'm kinda out of my comfort area here. And admittingly I'm not as familier with Gundams as I am with Macross so I apoligize in advance if I'm not getting the Gundam's capabilities right. Reviews are welcomed and ****encouraged. I hope you all enjoy. **

******Also I don't consider this to be a crossover in the way it's presented.**

"But why do I have to go to Canada? Can't I just stay here?" Sam asked h. dad while he packed his suitcase.

His dad, who was checking his emails on his blackberry replied, "For the last time Sam, I've got some important for my company and you're coming with me. And also for the last time, you can't bunk with your friends. I already talked to their parents and your friends are either away on vacation or at summer school," he said giving Sam a look.

"Yeah, so?" Sam asked innocently.

"You got lucky passing your exams and if I let you stay here and distract your friends with gunpla battles, their parents will have my hide when I get back. Besides, you need to spend some time with your mom since we'll be in the same area. You can finally meet up with your brother too."

Sam just grumbled as he slammed his suitcase shut and followed his dad out to the car where they drove to the airport. Sam was fine until they had to make a stop-over for a connecting flight. The final leg that would take them to Toronto was no different from their first flight but Sam, much to his dad's embarrassment, grumbled and complained about the flight simply because the plane belonged to a Canadian airline.

Soon enough they arrived at the Toronto airport none the worse for wear despite Sam's claim to the contrary. After making their way through the departure checkpoint and collecting their bags, Sam's dad gave him a wad of cash before running off for one of his meetings sparing enough time to tell Sam he'd be meeting him at the hotel tonight.

Sam shoved the money into his pocket before heading outside and grabbing a taxi. As he got in, the driver turned around, "Where to?"

Sam looked out the window thinking. He had some time till his dads meeting was over but he didn't want to waste it sitting in a hotel room, "Are there any good places for Gunpla battles?"

The driver smiled, "I might know a place," he said while putting the taxi in gear and drove off.

12 minutes later the taxi pulled up in front of a large building. As Sam got out and collected his bags he looked up at the sign above the building's entrance, "Gunpla Stadium," it read in big colorful letters. Sam let out a chuckle as he paid the driver and walked inside. Looking around he saw 2 large tables by the entrance set up so people can build, paint, or just show off their gunplas as evident by several kids his age and younger doing just that. Further in there were 6 tables for the actual gunpla battles, 4 were currently in use. And in the back was a huge coliseum arena currently empty.

Sam walked over to a man behind a desk, "Can I use a table to battle?"

The man nodded to him, "Sure kid. As luck would have it, another kid's been wanting to play too," he said pointing to a 10 year old boy at the table looking over his BuCUE.

Sam turned back to the man, "Alright, set up the table. By the way, can you watch my stuff?"

"Sure, just leave it behind the desk and I'll take care of it."

Sam put his bags behind the desk and walked over to the kid and tapped him on the shoulder, "Hey! You want to battle?"

The kid looked up at him, "Sure. My name's Phillip," he said offering his hand to shake.

"Mine's Sam," he said over his shoulder already making his way to an empty table. Phillip picked up his gunpla and hurried after. They each stood at opposite ends of the battle table. Once they were ready an annoyingly chipper computer voice said, "Please set your GP base!" They both did so. "Beginning Plavsky particle dispersal," the computer stated. Shinning flecks of light erupted at the base moving upwards to the ceiling. "Field 2, forest," the computer said as the arena flashed and dimmed into a large forest with a lake in the middle.

Sam pulled his Gunpla out of its case and gave it a quick look. His "Buster Freedom", it was essentially a stock X10A Freedom from Gundam Seed except he added 2 twin buster rifles. The only other customization he did was paint the American flag on the chest. With a smile he placed it on the launch base, the now invisible particles bringing it to life as its eyes flashed. With both gunplas set for launch the computer announced, "Battle start!"

"Phillip, Mobile BuCUE. Taking off!" "Sam, Buster Freedom! Headin' out!" They both said before launching their gunpla into battle.

As Sam flew his Buster Freedom in, he caught a glint of light at the other end of the forest, "So that's where he is," he remarked as he began charging his twin buster cannons. He'll fire them in the BuCUE's general direction in a closing v-shape. Either he'll hit his target or smoke him out into the open where he'll hopefully finish it off with his plasma beam cannons. Sam had his Gundam touch down on his side of the lake then fired his twin buster cannons. 2 separate beams lanced forth creating 2 walls of volatile destructive energy that wiped out all they touched.

In the forest Phillip was creeping his BuCUE through the cover of the forest hoping to catch his opponent off guard when suddenly an alert caught his attention. Looking to his left he saw a bright light through the trees heading in his direction forcing him to jump backwards just in time to avoid being obliterated by it. He had only a second to breathe before realizing that it was moving towards him. With the way ahead of him steadily shrinking he turned around and began backtracking the way he came. Soon enough he ran into another wall of energy rushing towards him cutting off his escape. He couldn't go left or right and his opponent was straight ahead, the only option left to him was up. "Well, at least I know where he is," Phillip said to himself as he jumped up into the air and blind fired his missiles in Sam's direction.

"Got ya!" Sam said with a hint of giddiness in his voice as he fired the plasma beam cannons over his shoulders. The 2 plasma beams pierced the BuCUE on either side leaving it limbless as it fell to the ground.

While Phillip was now immobilized, he wasn't quite defenseless as he fired the remaining missiles wholesale in a last ditch effort to take out Sam's Gundam. Sam took off into the air and finish off the BuCUE by firing all his weapons leaving a smoldering pile of burnt debris then intercepted the missiles with a few quick shots from his twin buster cannons.

"Battle Ended!" exclaimed the computer as the arena dissolved back to the empty platform.

Phillip picked up the broken remains of his BuCUE which was now a total writ-off. 2 weeks of careful assembly and painting and he wasn't able to score one hit.

"Come on man, was that all you had? Wow, just wow," Sam gloated.

A few people who were watching stood up for Phillip, "Hey you won okay? There's no need to be a jerk about it."

Sam just responded with a cocky smile. The kid next to him slammed his hand on the table, "Come on and face me! If I win, you'll have to apologize to Phillip and everyone else for being a prick."

"Ok then," Sam said while placing his Buster Freedom back on the launch base. And so the slaughter began. No one was able to touch Sam and each win spurned him further to throw it in everyone's faces.

Meanwhile someone else had just entered Gunpla Stadium and walked up to the guy behind the desk. "Hey Pilot, how's it going?" the man asked the kid of 15 years of age.

"I'm fine," he said coolly, "Is my helmet ready?"

The man pulled out a helmet from under the desk that looked like the ones Gundam pilots would wear while controlling their mobile suits. "I got it all programmed in. Unfortunately, I haven't had any time to do the cosmetic work."

"That's ok. I'd rather get it working first instead of having to tear it apart later because of some glitch," he said as he put the helmet on and turned it on.

The helmet was a new peripheral attachment for places that didn't have enough room for the full holographic cockpit one normally stands in to control their gunpla. So instead, the cockpit would be displayed on the helmets visor; smart sensors in the helmet would connect to the computer in the battle table and allow the "pilot" to look around as if he were in the cockpit.

The kid pushed a button just inside the helmets collar to test the visors display. An aircraft cockpit came into being around him. Looking around to test the interface for any program hiccups, to him it actually looked as if he was in the cockpit of a fighter plane. Satisfied, he turned off the helmet and took it off, "Well the test worked out, amazing job by the way, but the best way I can really put it through its paces is to have a battle."

Both he and the man heard a chorus of shock and boo's from the group of kids as they watched Sam defeat his 9th opponent in a row.

"What's going on over there?" he asked the man while giving a nod in the groups' direction.

The man gave a bemused look, "Some kid from out of town. He seems to be a good fighter but he's not winning any friends throwing his victories in their faces."

Putting the helmet back on, he started for the group, "Well I need to test this thing out in real conditions anyways," the 15 year old said tapping his helmet.

Sam was, for the most part, basking in his own ego. With the high he was still on, he demanded the group for another match. When none came forward he muttered, "Chicken shit," under his breath and reached out to collect his Buster Freedom when he heard a voice beside him.

"I'll take you on."

Sam watched the weird kid as he pulled out his gunpla from its case, a VF-1S equipped with the strike package. To Sam, it looked like a modified F-14 tomcat fighter with a pair of oversized rockets strapped to its back.

"I've never seen anything like that in Gundam anime," Sam said as the kid placed his Valkyrie on the launch platform in fighter-mode.

"That's because it's not," he said simply.

The Valkyrie was rather plain to look at, being the standard white with some black strips and a few red accents. The only noteworthy distinction on it was the modified U.N. Spacy symbols, normally a red circle with a whit kite inset. It still had the familiar white kite on top of the red circle but was split down the middle, the left side was normal however on the right, the colors were reversed, having half of a red maple leaf against a white circle background.

"What ever. Let's just get started then," Sam said placing his retrieved Buster Freedom on the launch platform.

They waited for the chipper computer to run through its start up routine

"Please set your GP base! Beginning Plavsky particle dispersal. Field 2, space."

With a flash of the plavsky particles, the battle table became a destroyed Plant. The center of the hour-glass shaped station was blown away leaving the battleground a frozen wasteland.

"Sam, Buster Freedom! Headin' out!" he shouted as his gunpla flew out the launch tube.

"Macross Pilot, VF-1S Strike. Taking off!" the kid responded as his Valkyrie rushed out of its launch tube which then disappeared behind it.

Two fierce warriors were about to meet in battle.


	2. Chapter 2

As the Plavsky particles washed over Sam's Buster Freedom it shifted its stance before its eyes flashed as if anticipating the fight to come. "Macross Pilots'" Valkyrie, being in fighter mode, began testing its control surfaces. After, both flew out of their respective launch tubes which disappeared behind them.

Sam flew his Buster Freedom to the middle, high above the frozen ruins of the Plants' city below using free-floating shards of the Plants outer wall for cover.

"Macross Pilot" or "Pilot" until his names revealed flew his Valkyrie low just over the ground. Thanks to the helmet Pilot was wearing, to him, it felt like he was sitting in his mecha's cockpit. Pilot had his Valkyrie hug the ground as he flew slowly scanning the landscape for his opponent.

Sam had his Buster Freedom poke its head around a shard he was hiding behind to look at the ruins below. After several seconds he could see a faint glow from Pilot's engines as he flew through the shadows of 2 buildings. Sam waited a few seconds more before flying out of cover and began charging both his twin buster rifles.

"Bye bye Macross Pilot," Sam said before firing.

As Pilot continued on he barely caught a flash of light in the corner of his eye. Looking up he saw 2 fiery white beams of energy coming towards him. More out of a survival instinct than quick thinking Pilot accelerated igniting the boosters in the Valkyrie's strike pack barely avoiding the 2 beams as they burned a hole deep into the base of the Plant.

Sam cursed himself as he saw his target unexpectantly speed away and cursed himself again for not bracing himself against the shard behind him so he could change his aim faster.

The Valkyrie flew in a wide arc trying to get closer for an angle of attack while avoiding the Buster Freedoms fire. As soon as the Buster Freedoms salvo dissipated, the Valkyrie made a beeline to Sam's Buster Freedom. Sam gritted his teeth as he began firing faster, although less powerful, shots trying to hit this annoying target.

Pilot dodged and weaved around the beams of energy which kept him from being able to target Sam's gundam long enough to fire either his gun pod or his double-action beam cannon.

"Well, if I can't hit him directly I can at least put him off balance till I can," Pilot thought as he fired a volley of 15 micro-missiles.

Sam grunted in annoyance as he began intercepting the missiles with the guns imbedded in the head of his gundam. 8 were taken out before he switched to his twin buster rifles while he flew backwards. Pilot used the distraction to move closer and began firing his gun pod. Sam immediately took notice and fired the plasma beam cannons from over his shoulders at the Valkyrie forcing Pilot to pull away and back to the ruins of the colony below for cover.

After Sam finished off the remaining missiles he could see Pilot down below him making a run for cover under some collapsed high-rise buildings, "Oh no, you're not getting away that easily," Sam said with playful determination as he activated "full burst mode" and fired down in a triangle shaped wall of energy cutting off Pilot's escape. Expecting to see the fighter destroyed by his latest attack, he was completely surprised as the fighter suddenly formed legs as it switched to gerwalk mode and stopped well short of the wall of energy before nosing up and switching back to fighter mode and began its run straight at the Buster Freedom.

Just as Sam stopped firing, Pilot fired his double-action beam cannon. Sam was able to avoid it by dodging sideways at the cost of losing one of his twin buster rifles as the dual beams cut through it causing it to explode as soon as the gundam let go of it.

"Why you little..." Sam shouted as he brought his remaining twin buster rifle to bear.

Pilot had already closed the gap in this time and began to switch to battroid mode as he got in close to Buster Freedom, batting the buster rifle aside and gave the gundam an uppercut as soon as the Valkyrie finished transforming. The gundams head snapped back at the hit.

The latest attack shocked Sam more than losing his second twin buster rifle, "Wh... Who uppercuts in gunpla battles?" Sam yelled.

Pilot smirked, "Well I was trying to knock your head off but your arm got in the way and killed my momentum. Heh, if that got you a little angry than this'll really piss you off," he taunted as he kneed the gundam in the midsection and followed up with a head butt to the gundams face which caused Sam's primary monitors to go fuzzy for a few brief seconds. Pilot detached the gun pod from the Valkyrie's right arm and began shooting at the Buster Freedom point-blank.

Despite being pounded by a steady stream of bullets from the Valkyrie, Sam quickly recovered and retaliated by pulling out a beam saber with his free hand and cut the offending gun pod in half with 1 slash. Pilot backed off before switching back to fighter mode flying behind the shard Sam used for cover earlier.

At this point San had had enough and chased after him. On rounding the shard he could see the fighter waiting for him once again in gerwalk mode. As soon as Sam registered the sight, the Valkyrie fired off 15 more micro-missiles before turning around and blasting off in fighter mode. Sam made quick work of the micro-missiles with 3 short blasts from his now separated twin buster rifle and sped after his quarry.

For the next 5 minutes this cat and mouse game continued. Pilot's Valkyrie had the advantage in speed and agility but Sam's Buster Freedom had the advantage in weapons power and overall toughness as it was able to withstand the weathering fire of the gun pod at point-blank.

After several minutes of trying to outmaneuver each other and exchanging fire both Sam's and Pilot's arms were burning moving their mecha's around each other.

Pilot shook an arm out as he ducked behind another free-floating shard for a quick break as he weighed his options. He had just fired the last of his micro-missiles earlier causing him to detach the 2 pods they were housed in. He still had the 6 regular sized missiles under his wings and even though they could do more damage, they'd never be able to get past Buster Freedom's defenses to score a decent hit.

"Looks like I have no choice," Pilot said to himself before flying off just as Sam came around guns blazing at where Pilot just was a second ago.

The chase was on again as Pilot lead Sam to the edge of the battle arena dodging weapons fire as they went. As they approached the edge, both received a caution warning alerting them to the boundary line. Suddenly Pilot nosed his Valkyrie down at an angle and pulled up before hitting the ground after which igniting the boosters on his back flying up and out of the battle arena. Sam, who had began to lag behind at the end, pulled his Buster Freedom to a stop.

"Yes!" he shouted as he spun around in the holographic cockpit throwing his arms up in triumph. His triumph quickly turned to confusion as the crowd of kids that were watching had began to laugh at him. As Sam lowered his arms wondering why they were laughing, an alert caused him to turn around just in time to see the Valkyrie's remaining missiles collide with his Buster Freedom followed by a shot from his double-action beam cannon that tore through the cockpit of the Gundam finishing it off in a fiery explosion.

"Battle Ended," the computer stated bluntly as the particles dissipated from the battle table.

Sam was silent for a full 15 seconds staring at the pieces of his Buster Freedom, "...What the hell was that?!" Sam shouted, "I saw you fly out of the battle area. Did you cheat? One of you must've tossed it back in when my back was turned," he accused the crowd around him.

"Calm down, nobody touched the Valkyrie. Besides if anyone did, the sensors in the table would've detected it and disqualified me," Pilot explained.

"Then how?"

"I was getting to that. All I did was fly out at the corner and jumped the gap. If you weren't grandstanding while I was doing this you probably would have been able to dodge my attack and take me out."

As Sam picked up the pieces of his Buster Freedom he looked at the inward pointing corner between the 2 hexagons, "That's... Not actually a bad move. Maybe I should add that to my own list."

"You could but it'll only work once against someone who's never seen it. And even then it's a 50/50 shot," Pilot said as he collected his VF-1S strike as well as the missile pods and the pieces of his gun pod.

Sam dumped his destroyed gunpla back into its carry case on his belt and walked over to Pilot offering a hand to shake, "Good game. It's been awhile since I had such a work out. So what's your real name? I feel kinda silly calling you Macross Pilot."

"It's Allen, Allen Delorme. And I got lucky too. If you had taken out my double-action beam cannon before my last attack there's a good chance my missiles wouldn't have done enough damage to take you out. Heck, I doubt I'd have been able to even the playing field," He said accepting the handshake.

"Delorme, Delorme. Where'd I hear that name before?" Sam thought to himself when another occurred to him, "You wouldn't happen to know a Heather Delorme would you Allen?"

Allen blinked, "Yeah, she's my mom, why?"

Before Sam could answer a woman came walking up to them, "Allen, I thought you were just getting your helmet thing. I was waiting for you in the car for 10 minutes!" she gushed as she hugged Allen to her chest smothering him in her breast.

"Mmph. Mom stop! You're embarrassing me!" Allen shouted as he struggled to get out of his mom's smothering embrace, "So I decided to get a quick game in. You don't have to get all gushy on me," he said as he finally got loose.

His mom looked around the room with a glare, "All right, which one of you kept Allen from his mother?" she demanded. The look in her eyes gave out a scary aura that quelled any snickers or teasing from the kids around her.

Sam took a step back from the woman before hesitantly raising his hand, "Um, I was the one who had the gunpla fight with him."

The woman's terrifying gaze snapped over to Sam causing him to straighten out of fear.

"What will she do to me?" he thought swallowing the lump in his throat.

The woman stared him down with her frightening gaze a moment later before it dissolved into a dazzlingly happy one that was scary for a whole different reason and pounced on him.

"Samuel, I almost didn't recognize you. My little boy sure has grown hasn't he?" she gushed as she pulled Sam into a smothering like the one Allen was in earlier.

As Sam struggled, all he could think was, "This crazy lady is my mom!?"


End file.
